


Glories of the King's Hair!

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Baby Kíli, Braids, Drama, Durin Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hair, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, Humor, Kitten, Kitten Kili loves Thorin's hair, Magic, Mischief, Nightmares, Reunions, Uncle Thorin, Young Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Kili played with Thorin’s hair without his approval. And one time he had his permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glories of the King's Hair!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

**I.**

Kili was only seven months old the first time he played with his uncle's hair. He had no recollection of the occurrence, but often his ma related the tale with a fond smile and amused chuckle.

It was during one of the early visits his uncle paid after Kili's birth. Thorin had just returned from a journey, having been away for several weeks. While his brother had turned shy, refusing to be coaxed out from behind their pa's leg, apparently baby Kili had provided a merry, loud welcome, cooing and waving his tiny fists in the air. His transition from Dis's arms to Thorin's had been accomplished with a high-pitched laugh rather than the protesting cry the grownups had anticipated.

Thorin's gruff, uncertain expression had slowly softened as Kili babbled incomprehensibly away at him, his own smile bright and wide. Then the surprised grunt his uncle made while his eyes widened when Kili suddenly stretched a hand out and gave an unexpectedly strong, sharp tug on one of Thorin's dark locks of hair. Followed by his attempt to eat said lock of hair, ignoring his uncle's protesting, "Oi!"

"It took some time to get you to release your uncle. And it was an even longer time before I could persuade him to hold you again!" Dis would end the story with a laugh.

And Kili always grinned and nodded proudly.

~~~ 

**II.**

Fili and Thorin were fast asleep before the campfire. On the other hand, Kili was wide awake; sitting a little apart from them, wrapped in his cloak, he was still sulking over his uncle's offhand comment during supper.

_"Your braiding skills continue to leave something to be desired."_

It was not his fault that his hair remained uncommonly short and made for difficultly in braiding it the way as custom called for. And, yes, he also knew he looked much younger than his 61 years thanks to his hair, which presently cooperated only to be pulled back away from his face. Despite all these things his braiding skills were just fine, thank you very much.

_I'd show Uncle I can braid just as well as any dwarf_ , Kili thought with a pout, glancing over at the dwarf snoring quietly, noting how the flames of the fire added a hint of gold to his black, silver-streaked hair. Slowly the pout vanished, replaced by a calculating expression. _I could show him… **will** show him._ Hints of a mischievous smile played over his lips; the young dwarf carefully, quietly put aside his cloak, moved to Thorin's side, and reached for his hair.

Of course, in the morning Kili's smile gave him away, as it often did. He bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly, pride in his dark eyes as he took in his handiwork. Fili's own eyes were wide with wonder, his hand hiding his growing smile. And Thorin appeared at a total loss, doing a fine impression of a fish pulled out of water, staring at his reflection in the stream. His shocked eyes darted between the (well done) courtship braids on either side of his head.

" _Kili!_ " he bellowed, blushing furiously with embarrassment.

That was his cue… The young dwarf ran off, his laughter filling the air.

~~~ 

**III.**

"Worthless snowball of fur! I'll make a pelt out of you for causing such trouble! It is for your own good – and survival!"

Dwalin's low roar of frustration drew Thorin's attention from intently watching his company cross the chest-high river; Ori was perched on Nori's shoulders, the frightened burglar on Gloin's. Already on the other side, Gandalf offered a helping hand to Balin.

Their pursuers were gaining on them too quickly to allow for time to find a better place to cross. At the very least, crossing the river would help the others to temporarily lose the company's trail.

A few feet further down the riverbank from Thorin, he watched as Dwalin and Fili struggled to keep a hold on Kili. The little sneak, though, was squirming crazily, alternately crying, hissing, and whining, his wet fur sticking up in all directions. His brother was not much better off, having lost his balance when Kili yowled in fear and refused to be still. It was only thanks to Dwalin's quick reflexes that the princes had not been swept downstream by the fast current.

If the situation was not so serious, with precious time slipping away, the king would have found the whole scene he observed a bit amusing. But as it were…

"Settle down, Kili!" he snapped, worry and impatience making his tone harsh.

Kili's dark eyes met his for an instant, but he did not stop his frantic struggle or protestations. In fact, he meowed all the louder. Fili gave his uncle a double take. Thorin could practically see the candle light up in his nephew's mind. Immediately he firmly shook his head. Whatever idea Fili had, it would not do.

"Thorin—"

Both Fili and Kili were silenced by the howl too near for comfort which echoed in the air.

"Go!" shouted Dwalin.

Thorin had no time to properly sigh in resignation as he hurried to the water's edge, and Fili reached his side a moment later, lifting up a flailing Kili. _What will I do when he tries to get down?_ the question raced through his mind. But the little furry body did nothing of the sort, instead burrowing into his hair, trembling violently. Kili did not move during the whole crossing (to Thorin's relief) as he followed Fili, with Dwalin at his back as usual.

There was no time to dwell on it. Nor after reaching the other side and they set out at a quickened pace. (With Kili still on his head, having latched on when Fili tried to remove his brother…and there was no time for this!) When they stopped for the night, finally Thorin could lift up his nephew without trouble, and gave him a baffled look.

At Kili's questioning meow, he shook his head, his face growing majestically stern. " _Never_ again," he stated before passing him over to Fili.

When he woke up the next morning to discover his hair was being used as a bed, _again_ , this time he sighed loudly in resignation, pointedly ignoring the others' amused glances and Ori sketching away.

~~~ 

**IV.**

The face staring up at him was pale, smeared with blood and grime, framed by sweaty and dirty dark hair, with blue eyes wide open…the life in them having faded. Kili whimpered, tightening his desperate hold on the bloodied blond hair an arm's length away. He pressed his ear against the chest of the still body, searching, hoping, _praying_ for a heartbeat. The clamor of battle surrounded him, drowning out his pleadings to not be left alone, apologizing for not being in time. Only his thoughts overrode the cries, moans, and dizzying clashes of blades.

_You failed him, again. Always have been a failure in his eyes. Here at the end you are a failure and alone_ , a dark voice mocked him.

"Please—" the plea was cut off by a sharp cry as sudden pain – who knew such blinding pain was possible? – pierced through him from head to toe. Choking on air and blood, the world spun…

Kili's body jerked as a terrified gasp escaped him, his eyes flying open and darting about wildly. His heart pounded in his ears.

"Kili?"

The sound of his name seemed far off and muffled. Yet some of the incomprehension in his dark eyes lessened as his gaze came to rest on a figure in a chair by the head of his cot. Slowly, the young dwarf frowned, uncertain. He dragged his eyes away to search his surroundings, this time taking in the white tent, the low lights, Fili asleep in the other cot. This was the infirmary tent, he realized - the same one he had woken up in before. But then…

Swiftly he looked back at the seated dwarf, practically wreathed in bandages, who was watching him carefully. There were the familiar high cheekbones and large nose (though bruised and pale), the same dark hair with grey streaks, the short beard, and the same intense, bright blue eyes. Kili's heart leapt to his throat.

" _Thorin?_ " he rasped.

"Kili!" His uncle's face broke out in a relieved smile, cares and worries lifting away.

That smile confirmed all of Kili's growing fears, and his sight became blurry due to the tears rapidly welling up. Squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing down the sob that wished to escape, the dwarf turned his face away to the wall.

"Go away," the words came out in a low and strangled voice.

For a long moment all was still and silent.

"Kili…," the call was strained, pained.

"Please!" he begged. "I know yo—Thorin fell in battle, I saw him! When I woke up…they said he was gone. I've seen him, pale and lifeless, a ghost, in my dreams. Do not haunt me in the world of the living as well, please! Well I know of my failing—"

The rest of what he meant to say was forgotten at the feel of hair being dragged over his wrists. Inhaling deeply, Kili blinked against the tears until his vision cleared and dared to look. Thorin was now on the ground beside his cot facing him; meeting his nephew's gaze, he released the hair he'd laid over Kili's hands and folded his arms in front of his chest. An assortment of emotions filled his usually serious face which his nephew could not name. Yet something in his look matched Kili's whirling thoughts and the sense of suffocation dimmed a little.

For a moment he simply stared at Thorin's hair, noting its surprising softness. Releasing a shaky sigh, he curled his fingers around the long locks before separating the hair into three sections. Due to his and Thorin's positions, as well as his hands being bandaged, his work was slow and clumsy. But in the end he succeeded in plaiting a loose braid. And by the time he finished, he paid no mind to the new tears on his cheeks and lump in his throat, wide eyes shifting between the braid and Thorin's face.

" _Uncle_ ," his voice cracked, wonder underlying his tone.

Somehow, he found himself encompassed carefully in Thorin's arms; pressing into each other, they both freely wept. Clinging to the braid he'd done as though it was a lifeline, Kili saw his world slowly grow bright, despair replaced by joyful belief.

_Uncle is alive! We all are!_ And he smiled, burying his face in Thorin's tunic.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Part three takes place during [Kili Our Kitten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/853135).
> 
> .


End file.
